


心計 A better solution

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 薩古斯和諾茵參加舊同學婚禮時，薩古斯遇到了舊情敵。When Zechs attended a wedding party, he met Noin and his old rivals.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	心計 A better solution

AC193年—17歲的春天

為了不搶今天男主角的風芒，薩古斯雖然脫下頭盔，但還是戴上了一副墨鏡。穿上白色的禮服，把長長的白金色頭髮束起，其實他想打扮得更低調。可是，大概是王子天生擁有的超凡氣質，他總是那麼引人注目。

自畢業後闊別五年，當年的同學今天結婚了。其實薩古斯跟女主角不是太熟稔，但杜魯斯讓他替自己送上祝賀，他以半個使者半個舊同學身份出席。並且他樂於接受任務，也因為那一位今天也會出席的緣故。

女主角不是她，她也不是最漂亮的一個，但是她身上總閃著光芒，是那種讓人感到時而幹練，時而親切；時而驕傲，時而和藹的女子。

退下軍裝，她換上了一套俏麗可人的伴娘裙。香檳金的及膝短裙和白色的羽毛外套，意外地跟他的裝束很相配。烏鴉羽毛一樣亮麗的黑頭髮配上幾根白色的天鵝羽毛，讓她看起來有點出塵脫俗的感覺。

她走在新娘的旁邊也豪不遜色。他甚至可以肯定，今天在場的男士們可能有幾位已把她鎖定為目標。

忙於整理新娘長裙的諾茵終於發現他了。

她對他露齒而笑，純真得跟過去軍隊裡強悍的形象不太一樣。

他想要上前去打招呼，同時間，另一位男士走向伴娘。

「嗨，露洛莉亞。」

是索拉克‧戴爾布流克。

他也應邀出席了，而且現在薩古斯才發現，這位男士是新郎的伴郎。過去在維多利亞湖基地他們是同班同學，是基地裡的精英份子，並且有一段時間曾作為戰友的一同行動過。不過其實，他們之間相處並不算親密。

這場境很熟眼。

印象中這情況不是第一次發生。

久遠年代的記憶排山倒海的襲來—

************************************************

AC189年—13歲的夏天

「午飯時間到了。」上午最後一節課完結，薩古斯看了手錶，語調也較輕快，「希望今天不再喝雜菜湯。」今天是星期二。薩古斯跟諾茵有一個沒明言的共識，在星期二的機械理論課後會一起進餐。這也是另一個使他心情愉快的原因。

「抱歉薩古斯，今天不行。」諾茵一臉不好意思的朝他苦笑，「我約了索拉克討論報告。因為初次合作，索拉克希望認真的把它完成，所以想跟我多溝通。他下午有課堂，所以我必須在午飯時間先跟他整理一下資料。」

「明白了。沒關係。」故作冷靜，薩古斯向正快步離開的諾茵揮手回應。

今天也是一樣嗎？

兩星期內諾茵第二次拒絕他。

三星期前，在準備上化學課前，索拉克向薩古斯提出了一個建議。

「我需要新的衝擊，這次可以跟諾茵一組嗎？」

「…你應該問諾茵。」

「我覺得首先還是應該向你詢問。」索拉克故作兒戲的樣子教薩古斯有點煩厭，「你和諾茵是最佳搭檔，可是，不想嘗試一下新的組合嗎？」

戰場上的伙伴不由自我選擇。薩古斯當然明白這個道理。索拉克是個開朗又能言善道的人，最後，薩古斯被他說服了。

當時覺得很有道理，但現在有點後悔了。

是甚麼時候開始注意到的呢？

索拉克約會諾茵的「藉口」很多，可諾茵是個思想仔細慎密的人，她沒理由沒發現。還是…她比想像中還要遲鈍呢？

走廊上被留下來的男生望著女生的背影，思索著疑惑的事情使得眼睛漸漸瞇了起來。

*************************************

AC193年—婚禮現場

她跟薩古斯已經有兩年六個月沒見面了，能夠以這個愉快的藉口在風光明媚的地方見面，使她倍感愉悅。

「是你的老朋友啊薩古斯，不要跟索克拉打個招呼嗎？」諾茵好不容易抽身出來，向眼前的男士打趣地道。

「舊同學不只他一個。」跟氣氛不太相配，薩古斯的語氣有點冷冷的。

透過墨鏡他注視著諾茵，卻又不讓她注意得到。墨鏡的最大功能其實正在於此。

諾茵不太明白為甚麼薩古斯對索克拉抱有敵意，不過她記得在學時，薩古斯曾經因為不知所以的原因跟索克拉毆鬥。那是一段不太愉快的記憶…

*************************************

AC189年—下課路上

薩古斯‧馬基斯最著名的是他的成績，其次就是他俊朗的臉容了。所以當他嘴角和額頭瘀青了一塊時，大家—特別是女同學們—都議論紛紛。

「你跟索克拉打架了嗎？」敢對冷傲的他提出這問題的，亳無疑問只有諾茵。

「我撞傷了。」

通常下課後，薩古斯也會跟諾茵一同散步回宿舍，一邊聊天一邊複習當天所學。他們這種習慣被同學們稱頌為成績優異的原因之一。可是，今天的薩古斯獨自走開了。

「對我也用這藉口？」

聽到諾茵擔憂的語氣，薩古斯停下腳步了。

「索拉克也跟你一樣撞傷了。不過…他比你嚴重。」諾茵無奈的望著他，對於他的藉口並不相信。

薩古斯嘆了口氣。他避開了對方關心的目光。

「這件事已經結束了。」

顯然諾茵對這答案並不滿意︰「你為甚麼會跟索拉克打架？昨晚不是很融恰的把酒言歡嗎？」

薩古斯低聲回應︰「這件事妳不需要知道。」

諾茵皺起眉頭，面對著薩古斯這種消極的回答有點反感。不需要知道？這個答覆比「一言難盡」又或是「我想保密」更令她失落。她以為跟他算是知己朋友了，可以替他分擔一點苦惱了，但原來還有一些區域是她不能觸碰的。然後，她想起來了，事實上他對著她還是收起了很多很多的秘密。也許他對自己的信任跟她對他的不一樣。這意味著，她高估了她倆的關係。

再看眼前男生的態度似乎沒有談論下去的打算，諾茵重重的噴了個鼻息。

「是我失禮了。」她故意提高聲調讓薩古斯感到難堪。當看到對方一幅欲言又止的表情後，她又於心不忍了，然後她失望的鼓起胞腮的轉身離開。

*************************************

回憶結束。諾茵不自覺皺起眉頭。想起來薩古斯曾經跟索克拉有著不知名的過折吧。雖然最後無論是哪一個都沒有把事情真相告知她，到最後也因為畢業而不了了之。不過，當今天兩人又同時出現時，薩古斯的回答和剛才在索克拉面前提起薩古斯時他所表現的態度，令諾茵清楚明白事件並沒有事過境遷。是兩個男生都是氣量狹小之人？還是那件事嚴重得令人長久地耿耿於懷？

薩古斯眺望著遠處的索克拉，他在左右逢源的跟老朋友在交談，眼睛卻不住往四處打望。很明顯，他在找尋著伴娘小姐的身影。公事以外的接觸也似乎太多太頻繁了吧。這令他有點在意。

他預示過，今天的諾茵會成為某些男士的目標。更何況有前科的人更難逃出他的懷疑。

記得在學校裡，索克拉已有著名的開朗。他風趣幽默，很受女同學歡迎，男生之中也不乏對他友好的人。不過其實這個人在男生之中卻有著非一般的聲名狼藉。同班時他十六歲，比薩古斯年長一點，他跟班內另外幾名男生喜歡到附近村落的酒吧遊玩，放假的時候也會流連夜店。

薩古斯跟他不太投緣，但這種男生的情報在男生群中是公開的秘密，然而同班的女生大概並不知道這些事情。

所以當年在學時薩古斯雖然跟諾茵非常友好，卻也沒有在她臉前提起甚麼。也因為這個緣故，有一段時間諾茵曾經對他生氣。因為他堅持不解釋跟索克拉之間的衝突。

他想起自己當時望著失落遠去的諾茵背影，他知道他曾說過教諾茵失望的說話。他也很懊悔。

唉…

大概…可以處理得更好吧…兩件事也…

*************************************

AC189年—酒吧

假期前的最後一個星期天，大伴兒到酒吧玩樂去了。

薩古斯不熱衷於這種活動，但他仍然出席，並且眼睛一直離不開在酒吧枱的兩人。

又是諾茵和索克拉。

他很親切的為對方擦拭酒杯，簡直到了令人看不過眼的地步。

「…所以，露洛莉亞，我覺得…」正在跟諾茵對話的索拉克視線稍稍移開，「嗨，薩古斯。」

對方先打招呼。薩古斯也冷冷的回應。

拿著雞尾酒的諾茵跟薩古斯打過招呼後便應女同學們的邀請到外面拍照去。

很好，只餘下兩個面對面的男生。

「我覺得你最近有點不一樣。」索克拉開門見山。

「要說不一樣，你才是呢。」薩古斯點了杯紅酒。雖然，他這種年紀不應該喝酒精飲料。

「冷漠的薩古斯‧馬基斯甚麼都不在乎不是嗎？」

面對索克拉的單單打打，薩古斯坦白的道︰「我知道你的傳聞。」他一口氣把酒喝完，「我只想提醒你小心注意自己的言行。」

「我不明白，不過，我想你大概指諾茵的事。」

「如果你有甚麼目的的話—」

「還未確定，不過就算我對她有任何行動，跟薩古斯你也沒有關係吧？」索克拉也自顧自的一口氣把酒喝完。

聽到這裡，薩古斯提高了警覺。

「我只是不希望班內有亂七八糟的關係。」怎麼聽都像是藉口，但薩古斯把話說得理直氣壯。

「我們要畢業了薩古斯，」十六歲的年青人看上去的確比較得體，「你不需要容忍太長時間。」然後他吃吃的笑起來。

薩古斯板起了臉。

他壓低了聲線。

「我不希望這種亂七八糟的關係跟她有關。」

索克拉也是個頭腦靈光的人，他馬上明白了薩古斯的意思。原來是這麼回事。

儘管他已經建立過了不起的戰功，可是一個十二歲的男生在他眼中只不過是個乳臭未乾的小子。他甚至連佔有喜歡的女生的能力也沒有。如果，這冷漠的小子知道這個「喜歡」跟「喜歡」玩具的定義是不一樣的話。

索克拉又再笑了。這次是個輕蔑的笑容。

「小子，這種說話待你再長大一點才跟我說吧—」

突然間，在說話的男生被一個不知明的拳頭擊倒。由於時間太短，其餘在旁的同學在未看清攻擊者的面容前，索克拉又中拳了。對方沒有放鬆下來的跡象，緊接著一拳又一拳的向倒地男生揮去，但倒下的索克拉已站起來，向對方還擊了。

「薩古斯‧馬基斯！？」

薩古斯想要再向他揮出一拳，但被其他同學攔截了。

索克拉擦著被打破了的嘴角，一腳踢向薩古斯。兩名同伴用力的拉扯著索克拉的手，但他卻仍一邊踢一邊嚣張地說︰「當初你不是不反對的嗎？你不出手卻要來管我？」

聽到這句話，薩古斯怒火中燒，他使勁用頭撞向其中一個同學，對方立時鬆開了手，然後薩古斯以迅雷不及掩耳的速度和全身的氣力狠狠的甩開另一個同學。在未確認對方倒下前，他一轉身已將拳頭揮向索克拉。

他騎在索克拉身上，一拳又一拳的打他的臉。索克拉一邊反抗一邊遮掩著臉孔，直至最後投降了。

其他的同學看傻了眼，平常冷漠沉默的薩古斯突然狂性大發，也不知道發生了甚麼事。

薩古斯擦著嘴角的血跡，感到心中仍氣憤難平。

「我的說話已夠清楚明白，你聽到了。」

這種事，無論如何都不想讓諾茵知道。起碼…我可以保護她…

然而…為甚麼呢？為甚麼做到這種地步呢？

*************************************

AC193年—婚禮現場

回憶結束。

站在一旁的薩古斯仍注視著正跟諾茵商量婚禮事宜的索克拉。半分鐘前捕捉到諾茵身影的索克拉跑到她身邊，又開始以公事為名跟她攀談了。

畢業之前，自那次在酒吧表明立場以後，索克拉沒有再約會諾茵。至於畢業後他們還有沒有聯絡，他也不知道。

當年是有點太衝動了，現在的話，應該不會再這樣做吧。

應該會有更高明的手段吧？

既忙於替新娘打點一切，又要招呼賓客，還得偷閒跟薩古斯聚舊，諾茵今天是忙得不可開交。

「我要準備走了。」任務完成，薩古斯對邀請他一同共晉午餐的諾茵表示要離開。女生有點失望，不過表示理解，然後應他提出的要求，在離開前花一點時間在附近小叢林漫漫散步。就像從前他們在軍校午飯後一起散步那樣子。

諾茵還得向新娘新郎和伴郎交待了幾句。

一起散步。至畢業以後他們已很久沒共同進行這項活動了。

「你跟索克拉的裝扮很相配。」

「當然，是預早配搭的。」諾茵狐疑的盯著薩古斯，「你會注意這些事情嗎？」

薩古斯淡淡的笑了︰「我會將妳的說話當成對我目光銳利的稱讚。」

諾茵則揚起眉毛，然後彷彿是不經意的吐出一句…

「我會將你這行為當成是對『某些人士』特別注意的證明。」

薩古斯放慢了腳步。

然後慢慢地停了下來。

「諾茵，你眼蓋上骯髒了。」

「啊？」她想要拿出鏡子的動作被薩古斯阻止。

「合上眼睛我幫你抺一下就是。」他彎下腰，以左手輕輕抬起諾茵的下巴，凝視著諾茵的雙眼迫使她閉目就範…

然後，她感到他的臉頰向她靠近…

然後，她甚至感受到他的呼吸…

慢慢地，這突如其來的進展令她心如鹿撞，她甚至因害羞而想要逃避…

她感到薩古斯稍稍用力的固定著她的下巴…

然後…

薩古斯姆指輕輕的劃過她的眼蓋。

「好了。」

打開雙眼抬起頭來，薩古斯正在用紙巾清潔指頭。

「好像也抺掉了你的妝容，要去補妝嗎？」輕鬆不過的語氣。

諾茵鼓氣臉頰。竟然…被氣弄了。

看到她的反應薩古斯忍浚不已，並且，他稍稍向後仰望…噢，果然離開了。

索拉克大概在跟縱著他們吧，他剛才就在那邊看著。而從那邊的角度看過來只會看到一件事—

薩古斯換上了奸計得逞後的笑容…那是宣示主權後獨有的光彩。

*** English version****

AC193 The Spring of their 17-year-old

In order not to grab the limelight of today's couple, Zechs took off his helmet, but still put on a pair of sunglasses. Putting on a white suit and tied up his blonde hair, he actually tried to dress more low-profile. However, a prince is a prince and he was still so eye-catching. 

Five years after graduation, his classmates got married today. In fact, Zechs is not very close to the bride, he was here because Treize asked him to be the representative for himself. Another reason he would like to accept the task is because THAT ONE will also be here today. 

She is not the focus today and even not the most beautiful one. However, she is always charming. 

She put on a pretty and lovely bridesmaid dress. The champagne knee-length dress and the white feather hair accessories were perfectly matched with his outfit. Her black hair was shining like crow feathers with a few white swan feathers on it. It made her look extraordinary. 

She was still attractive even she walked beside the bride. He could even be sure that some of the men today may have targeted her.

Noin could still notice him even she was busy with handling the bride’ stuffs. 

She grinned at him. Her innocence was not the same as the strong image in the army.

He wanted to go forward to say hello. At the same time, another man walked to the bridesmaid.

“Hi, Lucrezia.”

It is Solak Delbruck.

He was also invited to the wedding party. Zechs just discovered that he was the groom’s best man. When they were still in the academy, they were classmates at the Lake Victoria Base. They were the elites in the Specials and for a while they worked together in army. But in fact, they were not that close.

He found that this situation looked familiar.

This was not the first time it has occurred in his mind.

The memory was overwhelming—

*********************************

AC189 The Summer of their 13-year-old 

"It's lunch time." After the last lesson in the morning, Zechs looked at his watch and his tone was gently, "I hope it is not the mixed vegetable soup today." That was Tuesday. Zechs and Noin had an consensus that they would have lunch together after the mechanical theory class on Tuesday. This was another reason that made him happy.

"Sorry Zechs, not today." Noin smiled at him with a look of embarrassment, "Solak and I will have to discuss the project. Since this is the first time we work as a team, he takes it quite seriously and would like to have more communication with me. He has a lesson in the afternoon, so I have to sort out the information with him during lunch time."

"Understood. It doesn't matter." Pretending to be calm, Zechs waved to Noin who was leaving quickly.

It was the same as last time. This was the 2nd time Noin rejected him in two weeks.

Three weeks ago, Solak made a suggestion to Zechs before the Chemistry class.

"I need a new inspiration; can I form a team with Noin?"

"...You should ask Noin."

"I think I should ask you first." Solak pretended to be innocence which made Zechs felt a bit annoyed, "You and Noin are the best partners. However, do you want to try a new combination?"

You couldn’t choose your partners on the battlefield. Zechs certainly understood about this. Solak was a cheerful and eloquent person. Zechs was easily convinced by him. 

He thought it made sense at the time but finally he regretted it now.

When did he notice it?

Solak has many "excuses" for dating Noin. However Zechs was quite surprising that Noin who is careful and thoughtful, did not find out any “problem” for working with Solak. Or... Is she not that sensitive on approaching as his thought?

The boy who was left in the corridor looked at the girl's back, thinking about the doubts. He narrowed his eyes gradually. 

*************************************

AC193 The Wedding party

Zechs and her hadn't seen each other for two and six months, and it was a pleasure to meet in a beautiful place with this pleasant excuse.

"It's your old friend Zechs, don't you want to say hello to Solak?" Noin finally got out and joked to the man in front of her.

"He is not the only classmate here." Zechs' tone was a bit cool which is not matching the happy atmosphere in the party. 

He stared at Noin through the sunglasses, but he didn't let her notice. The best function of sunglasses is actually here.

Noin didn't quite understand why Zechs was hostile to Solak, but she remembered that when she was in school, Zechs had fought with Solak for unknown reasons. That was an unpleasant memory...

*************************************

AC189 On the way to lesson

Zechs Merquise was most famous for his achievements, followed by his handsome face. So, when the corner of his mouth and forehead were bruised, everyone especially the girls was talking about it.

"Did you fight with Solak?" There was no doubt that Noin is the only one who dared to ask this question to him.

"I was hurt by myself."

Zechs usually walked back to the dorm with Noin after lesson. They would chat and review what they learned that day. This habit was praised by other classmates as one of the reasons for their excellent grades. However, Zechs walked away alone today. 

"Is it exactly what you are going to tell me?” 

Hearing Noin's worried tone, Zechs stopped.

"Solak was injured just like you. But... he is more serious than you." Noin looked at him helplessly. She was not believing his excuse.

Zechs sighed. He avoided her caring gaze.

"This matter is over."

Obviously Noin was not satisfied with the answer, "Why did you fight with Solak? Didn't you two have a nice talk in bar last night?"

Zechs responded in a low voice: "You don't need to know about this."

Noyn frowned. She was a little disgusted with this answer from Zechs. “ You don't need to know”? This reply was even more disappointing to her than "It is hard to say" or "I want to keep it secret." She thought she was a confidant with him and could share a little bit of trouble for him. But it seemed that there were still some areas that she was not able to touch. She remembered that, in fact, he kept a lot of secrets from her. Maybe his trust in herself was not the same as her trust in him. This meaned that she overestimated their relationship.

Looking at the attitude of the boy in front of her, it seemed that he had no plans to talk about it. Noin snorted heavily.

"Sorry for my impoliteness then." She deliberately raised her voice to embarrass Zechs. She couldn't bear it again when she saw the boy’s expression of wanting to say but stopped. She turned and left with disappointment.

*************************************

The memories are over. Noin frowned unconsciously. Recalling that Zechs had an unknown bad relationship with Solak. Although in the end neither of them told her the truth and finally they were all gone because of graduation. However, when the two appeared at the same time today, Zechs' response, and the attitude Solak showed when she mentioned Zechs, made it clear to Noin that the incident had not changed. Are they both not forgiving? Or is the matter so serious that they could not forgive it even for a long time?

Zechs looked at Solak in the distance. He was talking with old friends, but he couldn't help looking around. Obviously, he was looking for the bridesmaid. There seemed to be too much contact outside of official business. This made him a little concerned.

He predicted that Noin would become the target of some men today. And Solak was the one with a bad record. His action can’t escape from his suspicion. 

He remembered that in school, Solak has been famous and cheerful. He was humorous and popular with girls in class. Even among the boys, there were also people who are friendly to him. But in fact, this person has an extraordinary notoriety among boys. When he was in the same class, he was sixteen years old which was a little older than Zechs. He and a few other boys in the class liked to go to the bars and pubs in the nearby villages and hang out in nightclubs during holidays.

Zechs was not close to him, but this kind of boy information was an open secret among the boy group. But the girls in the same class probably had no idea.

So even though Zechs was very close with Noin when he was in school, he didn't make any impression for this on her. Noin was angry with him for a while because he insisted not to explain the conflict with Solak.

He remembered the feeling that he was looking at Noin that day. He knew that what he said was making Noin disappointed. He was also very regretful.

Ugh…

Probably... it can be handled better... for both issues...

*************************************

AC189 A pub

On the last Sunday before the holiday, the young cadets went to the bar for fun.

Zechs was not keen on such gathering but he still attended. His eyes were focused on the two people at the bar.

Noin and Solak again.

Solak kindly wiped the glasses for Noin and tried to act intimated. He has to do something.

"...So, Lucrezia, I think..." Solak who was talking to Noin, looked away slightly, "Hi, Zechs."

He greeted him first. And Zechs responded coolly. 

After greeted Zechs with a cocktail, Noin was invited by other girls to take pictures outside.

Very good, there were only two boys were left.

"I think you have been a little different lately." Solak was straight to the point.

"If you say it's different, you are the one act different." Zechs ordered a glass of red wine. Although he should not drink alcohol at this age.

"The indifferent Zechs Merquise doesn't care about anything, does he?"

Zechs said impatiently, "I know your rumors." He drank the wine in one breath, "I just want to remind you to be careful about what you say and do."

"I don't understand, but I think you probably mean Noin."

"If you have any purpose—"

"It's not certain, but even if I do anything to her, it has nothing to do with you, right?" Solak also drank the wine in one breath.

Zechs raised his vigilance after hearing this. 

"I just don't want a mess in the class." It sounded like an excuse no matter what, but Zechs still claimed it. 

"We are going to graduate Zechs," the sixteen-year-old young man looked decent indeed, "you don't need to tolerate it for too long." He chuckles.

Zechs scowled.

He lowered his voice, "I don't want this messy relationship to be related to her."

Solak was also a smart person and he immediately understood what Zechs meant. 

Although Zechs has established a great battle exploits, a twelve-year-old boy is nothing more than a nasty kid in his eyes. He doesn't even have the ability to possess the girl he likes. If this indifferent kid knows that the definition of this "like" are different from the "like" of toys.

Solak laughed again. This time it was a contemptuous smile.

"Boy, let you talk to me when you get older—"

Suddenly, the boy who was talking was knocked down by an unknown fist. The time was too short for Solak to notice who was hitting on his face by punch. The one who punch him showed no sign of relaxing, and then he swung punch after punch but Solak had stood up and shot back at the opponent.

"Zechs Merquise!?"

Zechs wanted to punch him again, but he was intercepted by other classmates.

Solak wiped the corners of his broken mouth and kicked at Zechs. Two companions pulled Solak's hand vigorously, but he still kicked and said arrogantly, "You did not reject it at the beginning and what make you take care of it now!” 

Zechs was furious for his words. He slammed his head against one of his classmates who was holding him. The other one immediately let go of his hand. Then Zechs attacked his target with lightning speed with all his strength. His opponent had fallen but he keep slam his fist towards Solak. He rode on him and punched him in the face. Solak resisted and hid his face until he finally surrendered.

The other classmates were dumbfounded. Zechs who was usually indifferent and silent in class suddenly went crazy and no one know what had happened.

Zechs wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He was still feeling angry.

"My words are clear enough, you heard them."

I really don’t want Noin know about this matter. At least...I can protect her...

But... why? Why did I do this?

*************************************

AC193 Wedding party

The memories are over.

Zechs was still watching Solak, who was discussing the details with Noin. He caught Noin half a minute ago. He ran to her and started talking to her again under the pretext of the wedding arrangement.

Before graduating, Solak did not date Noin since that night. As for whether they have contacted after graduation, he didn’t know.

I was a bit too impulsive at that time. I shouldn't do it again. There should be a better solution.

Noin isvery busy to take care of everything for the bride also greet the guests. Not to mention she has to spare some times to stay with Zechs.

"I'm getting to go." After the task was completed, Zechs told Noin who had invited him for lunch. She was a little disappointed, but she showed her understanding. At his request, they took some time to take a long walk in the back garden nearby before leaving. It's like they used to walk together after lunch in the military school.

Noin had to confess a few words to the bride, groom and best man.

Take a walk together. They haven't carried out this activity together for a long time after graduation.

"You match Solak’s outfit very well."

"Of course, it was prepared to match." Noin stared at Zechs suspiciously, "Will you pay attention to these things?"

Zechs smiled faintly: "I will treat your words as a compliment to me."

Noin raised his eyebrows and said softly as if she was not intentionally saying this, "I will treat your behavior as proof of special attention to "certain people"."

Zechs slowed down.

Then he stopped slowly.

"Noin, There is a dirt on your eyelid.”

"Huh?" Zechs stopped her attempt to take out the mirror.

"Close your eyes and I will help you move it." He bent down and gently lifted Noin's chin with his left hand. He was staring at Noin's eyes and forced her to close her eyes…

Then, she felt his cheek was approaching her...

Then, she even felt his breathing...

Slowly, this sudden progress made her feel like a shy deer. She even wanted to escape because of her shyness...

She felt Zechs fix her chin slightly hard...

then…

Zechs' thumb stroked her eyelid gently.

"Alright."

She open her eyes and found that Zechs was cleaning his fingers with a tissue. 

"It seems I have taken off your makeup, do you want to touch up?" In a relaxed tone.

Noin puffed her cheeks. It turned out to be a trick...

Zechs endured his smile when seeing her reaction. He looked back a little...oh, that guy left.

Solak was probably following them. He was just watching over there. And there was only one thing can be seen from the perspective over there.

Zechs put on a smile after he succeeded in a treacherous trick... it was the brilliance expression after his declaration of sovereignty.


End file.
